Humanity
by pims-dana
Summary: Éteindre l'humanité qui réside en chacun de nous est la chose la plus facile du monde à faire. Il suffit de presser la gâchette, d'appuyer sur le bouton, de se laisser sombrer. L'épreuve la plus dure reste d'accepter de saisir cette humanité et de se laisser aimer. [ Rating M / UR / Daryl x Oc ]


_Hello ! _

_Bon je débarque un peu comme une fleur ici, n'ayant jamais rien commenter, ni jamais rien écrit sur the walking dead. Mais bon aller j'avais l'idée de ce one shot qui me trottait dans la tête alors je me suis lancée. Bon j'ai pas dérivée de mes habitudes je suis resté dans ce que je fait de pas trop degueu c'est à dire les combats et les lemons. Le rating est donc laaaaaargement justifié ! En plus quand on prends en compte le langage peu châtié de Daryl on peut a peu près tout classer en M. _

_Petites précisions importantes avant de lire : Je place mon histoire au début de la saison trois. Ils ont déjà découvert la prison, le gouverneur et compagnie on les vire et le groupe est restreint a neuf personnes, pour un premier one shot j'ai voulu faire léger. Vous trouverez donc dans ce groupe : Daryl (évidemment !), Rick, Carl, Judith, Carol, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie et Beth. Disont que je prends le groupe de mi saison en virant Michonne. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Crédits** : Je n'ai aucun droits sur les personnages de la série ou du comic. Sina m'appartiens. _

* * *

**_Rating :_**_ Clairement et définitivement __**M**. **Attention présence de lemon.**_

_Et évidemment dans la vraie vie, sortez couverts !_

* * *

_**Humanity**_

_**« **__L'humanité se compose de plus de morts que de vivants.__** » **__Auguste Comte_

Un mois et demi avait passer depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans la prison. Ils avaient tous pris leur marque plus ou moins difficilement. Il y avait eu des morts plus ou moins douloureuse à supporter, ils avaient encore du mal a oublier les crises de folies qui avaient pris Rick a la mort de Lori. Hershel supportait avec beaucoup de courage son infirmité et faisait son maximum pour aider, il avait fait sa première sortie dans la ville voisine la semaine dernière afin de ravitailler le groupe en vivres et surtout en lait pour la petite Judith.

Cette après midi là tout le monde travaillait dans l'herbe près des grilles afin d'entretenir les carrés de terre qu'ils avaient plantés récemment et de faire pousser du blé et un peu de légumes, ce qui pourrais leur éviter au maximum les sorties. Chacun y allait donc de son coup de pelle qui avait plus servit a enterré de mort qu'a retourner la terre, de son arrosoir improvisé avec une ancienne pomme de douche ou de sa binette trouver par miracle dans une remise de la prison.

Daryl lui restait près du grillage son arbalète sur l'épaule, un couteau sur sa hanche. Il surveillait les environs. Pourtant ils n'avaient vu qu'une seule dizaine de rôdeurs en plus de trois semaines mais il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Carol vint près de lui, elle portait Judith accroché contre sa poitrine grâce a un linge et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau a laquelle il but goulûment en la remerciant.

« Tu devrais te détendre un peu.

-Mouais. Ce qui me détendrais vraiment ce s'rais une vraie douche.»

Il haussa les épaules et continua sa ronde tout en discutant de choses et d'autres avec Carol, chatouillant par moment la petite dure a cuire qui gazouillait. Tout en marchant ils se rapprochèrent de Maggie et Glenn qui s'occupaient des potirons qui commençaient déjà a pointer. Ils ne se parlaient pas mais dès que leurs regards se croisaient ils se souriaient tendrement. Daryl pensa comme d'habitude qu'ils c'étaient vraiment bien trouver ces deux là. Le monde avait beau avoir plongé dans l'apocalypse, leur vie ne ressemblait plus vraiment a quelque chose de normal et eux ils semblaient coupé du monde quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans la même pièce. Il les enviait un peu. Il avait côtoyé les femmes avant, plusieurs même et il c'était beaucoup amusé mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ce que vivaient les deux amoureux.

Sa vision de l'amour avait toujours été biaisée par la force des choses, son père, Merle. Il avait évolué dans un univers où l'amour qu'il soit filial ou non n'existait pas. Pourtant il savait qu'il avait aimé son frère malgré son comportement de gros con mais jamais il ne lui aurait avoué. Mais sa connaissance s'arrêtait là, il n'avait jamais été attaché a qui que ce soit, il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments amoureux pour quiconque. Puis le monde avait sombré et il c'était attaché à sa nouvelle famille qui débordait d'amour, entre Lori et Rick, Hershel et ses filles, Carol qui lui avait témoigné de l'affection malgré ses rejets et surtout ces deux là, Glenn et Maggie. Au début il avait penser que ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe et il l'aurait tout a fait compris. Depuis combien de temps s'abstenait – ils tous ? Il n'arrivait même plus a compter les mois. A un moment les plaisirs solitaires devenaient acides et insupportables.

Oui il aurait compris si ce n'était qu'une affaire de cul. Mais il y avait eu autre chose entre eux, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qui l'avait dépassé. Et qui continuait de le dépasser.

En plein milieu de l'après midi quand le soleil commença a vraiment lui cogner sur le crane il alla prendre la gourde de Rick et discuter avec lui. Il avait changé depuis la mort de Lori il se tenait un peu plus en retrait, surtout depuis que ses crises avait effrayé tout le groupe. Il prenait du recul et laissait plus les autres décider. La monarchie laissait peu a peu place a la discussion. Daryl ne lui en voulait pas, c'était Rick qui les avait tous fait survivre à l'hiver, lui qui avait sauvé la vie d'Hershel en lui coupant la jambe. Ils lui devaient tout mais il était a présent temps qu'il laisse un peu de place aux autres comme Glenn ou Daryl.

Ce dernier alla s'asseoir sur une caisse disposée près de la clôture au cas où Hershel fatiguait trop, ce dernier semblait en pleine forme, il expliquait a Carl comment bien planter des pieds de tomates. Daryl s'affala sur la caisse et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de la chaleur et du silence. Il entendit alors les feuilles craqués près de lui, comme il était un peu éloigné des autres il sursauta et se redressa tout de suite.

Les fourrés derrière lui bougèrent de nouveau et il s'avança au maximum de la clôture pour voir de qui provenait le bruit. Il fit un bond en arrière quand une silhouette sauta hors des fourrés. Trop rapide pour être un zombie. Aussitôt il pointa son arc avant de remarquer que c'était une humaine. La jeune femme bondit contre la clôture, ses yeux verts complètement ahuris et fous, du sang coulait d'une estafilade sur son menton, ses cheveux collaient a son visage en sueur taché de terre.

« Aide moi !

-T'es qui toi ?

-Ils me filent le train ! Laisse moi entrer ! »

Elle secoua la clôture comme une malade ce qui attira l'attention des autres qui s'interrogèrent sur le bruit, mais comme Daryl était en contre bas ils ne pouvaient vraiment voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Arrête de gueuler comme ça tu va attirer les rôdeurs. S'énerva Daryl.

-Les cervelles pourries me collent déjà aux fesses. »

Et en effet les feuillages bougèrent et deux rôdeurs apparurent, les chairs ouvertes, un œil sortant de son globe pour l'un, l'autre se traînant une jambe. La jeune femme se saisit de quelque chose dans son dos que Daryl n'avait pas vu et se retourna.

« Enfoiré de mes couilles. Jura – t – elle alors que deux autres rôdeurs arrivaient derrières les premiers. »

Elle se décala un peu et banda un arc a poulie de la hauteur de son buste et sans même hésiter une seconde elle décocha sa flèche qui alla se planter dans le crane d'un des zombies. Le second subit le même sort avant que la femme se ne déplace en courant plus loin, continuant a jurer comme pas possible, laissant Daryl en plan.

Rick arriva en courant a ses côtés et fut étonné de voir la femme qui courrait le long du grillage pour s'en sortir. De plus en plus de rôdeur la suivait, l'un deux s'approcha de la clôture et se prit un coup de pied de biche dans le crane de la part de Glenn qui venait lui aussi d'arriver.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait Xena la guerrière ? Râla Daryl en la suivant, accompagné de Glenn, Maggie et Rick. »

Ils tuèrent plusieurs rôdeurs qui commençaient a entourer la femme qui soufflait comme une forge, de la sueur trempait sa veste noire. Quand tout les rôdeurs furent éliminés la femme s'agrippa de nouveau au grillage en face des autres qui ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire.

« Vous allez pas me laisser pourrir là quand même ?

-On sait pas qui tu es. Tu débarque comme ça et tu pense qu'on va te laisser entrer ? Claqua Rick en s'avançant.

-Tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller pourquoi tu voudrais te joindre a nous ? Demanda Hershel plus diplomatique.

-Elle est bien bonne celle là ! »

Et la femme partit dans un grand rire qui surprit tout le monde tant il avait l'air sincère, elle se tordit en avant et Daryl qui était près d'elle remarqua qu'elle avait la pointe des cheveux rouges, comme si ils avaient été de cette couleur avant que le monde ne sombre. Elle finit par se relever coupant court a son rire, surprenant une seconde fois tout le monde par se changement d'humeur.

« Tout le monde cherche quelque part de sur l'ami. Que je me débrouille ou non n'est pas la question, survivre est épuisant je veux trouver un endroit où pouvoir rester. Je vous aiderais, je me fiche de ce que vous me donnerez a faire je le ferais mais ne me laisser pas pourrir ici.

-On ne peux pas accueillir quelqu'un comme ça, nous avons eu trop de problèmes auparavant.S'excusa Rick.

-Putain ! »

Au même moment un rôdeur isolé arriva derrière la femme, la bave au bord de sa mâchoire cassée, son torse ouvert sur ses entrailles pourries. Elle dégaina un poignard et alla le plonger dans sa tête avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout ses muscles étaient tendus et elle semblait vraiment au bord de l'implosion.

Elle revint a toute vitesse vers eux, claquant le grillage en criant de rage. Ils s'éloignèrent tous pour parler entre eux pendant que la jeune femme bouillonnait derrière les grilles, marchant de long en large comme un lion en cage. Ils finirent par revenir vers elle et ce fut Rick qui s'avança pour prendre la parole sous le regard courroucé de la femme.

« Nous ne pouvons pas t'accueillir, nous en somme désolés. Part, nous allons te donner de l'eau. Daryl lança une bouteille d'eau par dessus le grillage qu'elle rattrapa sans mal.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

La femme était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne put rien dire, ni même hurler pour les rappeler quand ils s'éloignèrent pour retourner dans la prison. Carol se retourna pour regarder la femme toujours agrippée au grillages, Daryl fit signe a son amie de le suivre mais elle ne pouvait se détacher de la femme qui venait de se laisser tomber le long du grillage, les deux mains au sol.

« Sommes nous si inhumains ? Demanda la femme à Daryl qui dut s'avouer que la femme en bas lui faisait pitié. Elle a le droit a avoir un refuge elle aussi.

-On verra demain. »

Carol du se résoudre à entrer et Daryl ferma la marche, la silhouette prostrée de la femme toujours derrière ses paupières.

Pendant deux jours la femme resta le long du grillage et les habitants de la prison évitèrent de se rendre près d'elle mais beaucoup se sentait mal de la laisser la bas. Elle tuait les rôdeurs qui s'approchait de la clôture et le reste du temps elle restait assise le long du rideau de fer. Parfois elle fixait les miradors, comme si elle devinait que des personnes s'y trouvaient. A l'aube du troisième jour Carol, voyant que la femme était toujours là, décida qu'il était temps qu'elle parle a Rick, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir là. Elle réussit a convaincre l'homme d'aller lui parler sans savoir ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Rick partit donc accompagner de Glenn, Maggie, Hershel et Daryl. Carl vint les rejoindre en courant, intrigué par la nouvelle venue.

Quand la femme les vit approcher elle se redressa, ses jambes tremblant sous elle. Daryl eut presque pitié d'elle pourtant il n'en fit rien quand il vit la détermination et la colère sans fin dans les yeux de la femme. Il pointa tout de suite son arbalète vers elle quand elle se mit a secouer le grillage.

« Tu doit partir. Assena Rick. Tu va finir par attirer les rôdeurs ici et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'accueillir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous vous foutez de moi !? Comment pouvez vous me laisser là, je suis seule contre vous tous que voulez vous que je fasse ?

-Nous ne voulons perdre personne.

-Et moi je ne veux plus vivre dans la peur ! Hurla – t – elle. »

Le grillage ploya sous son poids alors qu'elle le secouait avec véhémence. Daryl n'hésita pas une seconde et pointa son arbalète sur elle, son visage en ligne de mire. La femme le fixa pour la première fois depuis trois jours, vrillant ses yeux verts dans les siens de glace, le transperçant comme s'il avait reçu une flèche.

Elle eut un rictus fatigué mais continua a secouer le grillage comme une forcenée. Il la mis plus franchement en joue et cette fois elle s'arrêta pour de bon.

« Fait le. Gronda – t – elle bassement. Éteint la seule part d'humanité qu'il nous reste a tous.

-Casse toi d'ici sans histoire c'est tout.

-Alors c'est ça ! Gueula – t – elle en s'adressant aussi aux autres. Hein c'est ça ?! La loi du plus fort, du nombre qui l'emporte ?! Elle fixa Rick intensément. Toi l'grand manitou la bas, tu voudrais perdre la dernière chose qu'il nous reste d'humanité ?

-Nous te demandons seulement de nous laisser en paix. »

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le grillage qui les fit tous tressaillir, elle semblait désespérée et balancer au bord de la folie.

« La paix n'existe plus depuis belle lurette réveillez vous ! C'est la guerre grand manitou et vous voulez me laisser mourir là avec les cervelles pourries. Où est votre humanité ? Est ce que cette apocalypse vous a tous rendu insensibles ?

-Nous essayons seulement de nous protéger. Tempéra Hershel qui se dandina visiblement mal à l'aise face a cette femme qui les remettait tous en cause.

-Qu'est ce que vous protéger ? Vos enfants ? Dit – elle en désignant Carl du menton. C'est ça que vous voulez léguer aux générations futures ? Que vous voulez donner a vos enfants vous ? Demanda – t – elle a Glenn et Maggie qui se tenait l'un près de l'autre. C'est ce monde sans humanité que vous voulez protéger ? Elle regardait Hershel cette fois. »

Personne ne sut quoi répondre, elle les avait touché. C'était la première qu'ils rencontraient quelqu'un qui semblait penser qu'un futur était possible. Elle avait beau avoir l'air complètement folle elle n'en restait pas moins censée dans ses paroles. Elle remettait clairement en question ce qu'ils avaient eux même remis en question chez les quelques groupes d'humains qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Allaient – ils devenir des monstres à leur tour rien que pour se protéger ?

Un grondement de rôdeur fit lâcher le grillage a la femme qui dégaina son arc et acheva le zombie qui tomba dans un bruit flasque. Elle se retourna directement vers Daryl qui continuait de la tenir en joue, ses yeux se firent flous et il la vit balancer d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il reconnut là les signes d'un évanouissement proche. Pourtant elle se reprit de justesse et se colla au grillage, la flèche de Daryl frôlant son front, elle le fixait par dessus l'arme.

« Si c'est ce que le monde va devenir je préfère que tu me tue. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de voir le monde se défaire encore plus. Elle eut un sourire en coin. Et si je peux mourir des mains d'un mec avec des yeux comme les tiens alors ça m'ira. Vas y tire, achève la dernière optimiste de ce monde. »

Daryl était confus, il changea d'appui mais sa prise se fit moins forte et son doigt quitta la gâchette, il souffla par le nez et la femme ferma les yeux, son front se laissant aller contre le grillage. Il se tourna vers Rick qui était lui aussi déstabilisé. La femme tomba alors a genoux dans un grondement rauque, sa main posée sur sa cuisse gauche.

« Morsure ?

-Non sinon je me serais déjà explosé le crane. C'est en tombant je me suis ouverte la cuisse, ça fait trois jours que ça saigne. »

Elle cacha la blessure de sa main et fixa de nouveau Daryl qui avait baissé son arme. Elle semblait à présent le supplier, Rick arriva près d'eux.

« Tu pourra marcher jusqu'aux grilles ? Finit – il par demander.

-Je l'espère. »

La femme se releva difficilement mais arriva jusqu'au portail. Une heure après Hershel l'auscultait et recousait sa cuisse après lui avoir fait boire de la vodka qu'ils avaient trouver pendant une expédition en ville, sous la garde de Carl et Daryl.

« Comment tu t'appelle ? Demanda Hershel tout en la recousant. »

Mais la femme semblait à peine consciente, elle dodelinait la tête d'un côté à l'autre en serrant les poings, elle lutait contre l'évanouissement proche. Elle présentait clairement des signes de malnutrition, des cicatrices parsemait la peau de ses jambes et son visage couvert de crasse, de terre et de sang était creusé. Elle finit par tendre le bras vers sa besace qu'on avait jeté par terre.

« Dans mon sac … Réussit – elle a dire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Sina, je m'appelle Sina. »

Puis la douleur fut trop vive alors que Hershel tirait sur un point et la jeune femme sombra dans l'inconscience. Daryl releva son arbalète sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le sac au sol, il prit son couteau et le souleva doucement en voyant qu'il bougeait légèrement. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre la dedans ? Il rabattit le haut du sac et en tomba sur les fesses de surprise. Deux chatons tout tremblant sortirent du sac en miaulant doucement, venant tout de suite se frotter contre la main de Sina qui pendaient au bord de la table.

Puis ne constatant pas de réaction l'un se dirigea vers Hershel et se mis a le sentir alors que le second vint se lover sur la cheville de Daryl éberlué. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette malade qui se promenait avec des chatons dans son sac ?

* * *

Quand Sina émergea il faisait sombre et elle eut du mal a se souvenir ce qu'il c'était passé, sa tête la sonnait. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser c'était aux rôdeurs qui allaient sûrement lui sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. A chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait c'était la première chose qui lui sautait au visage : la peur. Elle vivait ainsi depuis trop longtemps, ça lui rongeait les nerfs. La peur, encore et toujours la peur comme une compagne trop collante, qui vous étouffe de jour en jour, qui éteint vos espoirs et vous fait tressaillir au moindre son. La peur qui collait a chacun de ses pas, qui l'engluait et l'empêchait de dormir correctement.

Pourtant quand elle se redressa elle vit un mur au dessus d'elle, en face, une couverture sous ses doigts et enfin elle se souvint de la prison et des personnes qui l'avaient laisser entrer tant bien que mal. Un des chatons qu'elle gardait était lové sur son ventre et elle le caressa doucement en cherchant l'autre. Elle remarqua alors l'homme qui la surveillait, le gars a l'arbalète qui semblait assoupi sur sa chaise.

_« Eh ? »_

Daryl sursauta et bondit de sa chaise, son arbalète braqué sur une quelconque menace. Il vit alors que Sina était réveillée et qu'elle le regardait étrangement dans la semi pénombre qui régnait.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Environ vingt quatre heure, on est en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Va dormir en paix alors, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Elle tâta ses flancs et ses mollets sous le regard surpris de Daryl. Et apparemment vous m'avez pris toutes mes armes, vous ne courrez aucun risque. »

Daryl remis son arbalète sur son épaule et continua a regarder Sina qui inspectait la plaie que Hershel avait recousue, elle parut satisfaite parce qu'elle remit la couverture et pris mieux le chaton contre sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu trimballe des chatons comme ça ? »

Le chaton sur les genoux de Sina se débattit un peu et alla courir en dérapant jusqu'à une gamelle d'eau près de la table et se désaltéra, elle sourit.

« Parce qu'ils étaient perdus sans leur mère et que au moins les animaux ne se transforment pas en cervelles pourries.

-T'es un peu allumée comme fille. Constata Daryl.

-Quand on vit dans un monde comme le notre c'est dur de garder toute sa tête. Elle tapa de l'index sur sa tempe. Il est où le deuxième ? »

Daryl tira sur son col et Sina constata avec surprise que le chaton était roulé en boule dans son bandana et qu'il semblait dormir profondément. Elle sourit de plus belle ce qui déstabilisa l'homme en face.

« Il s'appelle Orion. Sur ce ... »

Elle se coucha sur le flanc et le chaton vint se rouler en boule contre elle dans un concert de petits ronronnements.

« Tu me laisse le chaton ? Qui te dit que j'vais pas l'tuer pour en faire mon dîner ?

-J'en doute. Bonne nuit Daryl.

-Ouais bonne nuit. »

Il fut surpris qu'elle connaisse son prénom mais après tout elle avait du l'entendre quand l'un des membres de son groupe l'avait appelé. L'homme retourna vers le bloc de cellule et claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant cliqueter la serrure et alla se coucher avec une étrange sensation dans le ventre. Il s'allongea en haut des escaliers là où il avait aménagé son lit et déposa le chaton à coté de lui sur l'oreiller, celui – ci se roula en boule dans un ronron adorable. Il finit par s'endormir en écoutant battre le petit cœur du félin.

Le lendemain matin quand Carol se leva en première pour s'occuper de Judith elle constata que la porte de leur bloc avait été ouverte et que Sina n'était plus là. Tout de suite elle réveilla les autres qui s'empressèrent de la chercher, Daryl constata tout de suite l'absence de son arc a poulies et d'un de ses poignards. Pourtant les deux chatons était encore dans le bloc a boire un peu de lait ainsi que son sac.

« Elle a pas du aller loin les chats sont là.

-Elle a forcé la serrure ! S'énerva Rick.

-La serrure n'est pas forcée. Constata Glenn. Elle a du réussir la crocheter. »

Ils se rendirent dans la cour de la prison et virent Sina plantée au milieu du champ d'herbe, son arc dans la main comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait encore Xena ? Grogna Daryl.

-Xena ? S'étonna Carol.

-Ouais r'garde là, bardée de cuir comme une guerrière. »

En effet personne ne l'avait remarqué avant mais les genoux, les coudes et une partie du buste de Sina était recouvert de pièces de cuir. Ses genoux portaient aussi des sortes de protections noires, et son dos était couvert d'un plastron de cuir ainsi que ses avant bras. Soudain elle brandit son arc tira sur une des cordes qui fit coulisser les deux autres dans les poulies, elle respira a fond et suivit un rôdeur qu'ils n'avaient pas vu au loin.

Ses doigts, dont son index et son majeur bandés de cuir se détendirent et la flèche fusa a la vitesse de l'éclair pour aller transpercer la tête du zombie. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'un certain nombre de rôdeurs morts jonchaient le sol près de la clôture, tous portant une flèche noire à pennes blanches dans le crane.

Rick, Daryl et Carl vinrent a la rencontre de la jeune femme qui continuait de surveiller les grillages, elle les salua d'un coup de tête et coupa Rick avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Avant que l'un de vous gueule au loup, je suis pas du genre a me lever tard et je voulais vous être utile. Quand j'ai vu les rôdeurs que j'ai sûrement attiré près des grilles j'ai décider de vous facilité la tache.

-Comment t'a forcé la porte ?

-Je l'ai juste crochetée, j'ai fait de la tôle, on peux y apprendre pas mal de choses si on sait a qui les demander. Ils ouvrirent grands les yeux. J'ai buté mon père. »

Son visage se ferma tout de suite et elle ne dit plus rien et les trois garçons ne surent que répondre à ça, ce qu'elle avait fait partait d'une bonne intention même si elle s'y était sûrement pris d'une mauvaise façon. Daryl se demanda tout de suite ce qui avait poussé une fille comme elle à tuer son père, qu'avait – il pu faire pour qu'elle le tue ? Il pensa a sa propre situation, lui il n'avait jamais eu le courage de buter son enfoiré de père.

« Dit gamin toi qu'a les clés tu peux m'ouvrir la porte principale pour que je récupère mes flèches ?

-Il s'appelle Carl. »

Et son père lui fit signe d'y aller, le garçon s'empressa de courir vers la grilles avec Sina dans son sillage. Elle lui confia son arc une fois rendue et brandit son poignard avant de sortir, Carl fut étrangement surpris de la légèreté de l'arc mais il se souvenait que la plupart étaient fait d'aluminium ce qui expliquait leur maniabilité. Sina courrai courbée le long de l'herbe haute, arrachant ses flèches des cranes des zombies avant de les remettre dans leur fourreau contre sa hanche.

De loin ils avaient l'impression de voir une sorte de panthère noire courir près de leur clôture. Hershel se hissa jusqu'à eux, Maggie l'aidant a cause du terrain peu praticable.

« Cette fille est vraiment étrange. Constata Hershel.

-Elle fait a sa manière mais ça part de bonnes intentions. Commenta Maggie. Qu'en pense tu Rick ?

-Elle pourrais nous être utile mais on reste sur nos gardes on ne sait jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte seule. Daryl tu t'en occupe ?

-Ouais. »

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut étrange pour tout le monde, l'arrivée de Sina les avaient chamboulés. Pourtant ils avaient tous l'impression qu'elle s'intégrait pour le mieux, elle aidait dans toutes les taches, essayait tant bien que mal de se faire discrète malgré son fort caractère. Jamais elle ne prenait part aux décisions de groupe et se contentait de suivre le mouvement, jamais elle ne demandait a dormir avec eux son matelas dans la pièce de vie semblait lui convenir.

Même s'ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur elle ils commençaient tous a l'apprécier, surtout Beth qui c'était rapprochée d'elle et Carl parce qu'elle lui apprenait à tirer à l'arc comme il lui avait demander. Les autres restaient sur leurs réserves surtout Rick. Quand a Daryl il avait du mal a se situer, il devait la surveiller constamment donc il passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait un sacré caractère et de la répartie ! Mais les zones d'ombres de sa vie le faisait parfois douter.

Il avait vraiment eut un gros doute la veille quand ils travaillaient tous dans le champ par une chaleur torride et qu'elle avait encore et toujours son pull fin bleu marine sur le dos. Il lui collait clairement au dos, la sueur le fonçait. Il avait du mal a comprendre comment elle pouvait supporter une telle chaleur alors que tous étaient torse nu a travailler. Il c'était donc porter près d'elle avec une gourde pleine d'eau et la lui avait tendue. Il n'avait pas louper une seconde du regard de la jeune femme sur son torse dévoilé, ni l'étincelle qui avait brillé dans ses pupilles claires.

« T'es malade de rester en pull … Avait – il commenter. »

Tout de suite le visage de Sina c'était fermé et elle lui avait rendu durement la gourde, la claquant contre son bras.

« Est ce que je te demande pourquoi t'es con ? Non. Alors t'occupes.

-Connasse. »

Il c'était éloigné, vexé, qu'elle aille se faire mettre celle là ! Après tout c'était pas son problème si elle faisait un malaise a cause de la chaleur, merde. Pourtant il était tout de même intrigué d'une telle réaction de sa part, elle réagissait souvent comme ça avec lui mais sur le ton de la plaisanterie, elle n'était jamais foncièrement méchante. Là elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un con. Il avait cependant loupé le regard triste que la jeune femme lui avait lancé. Et depuis il se demandait ce qu'elle avait à caché sous son pull. Certes formulé comme ça dans sa tête on pouvait mal l'interpréter mais lui il ne voulait juste courir aucun risque pour le groupe.

Tout en réfléchissant à ça il caressait machinalement la fourrure d'Orion qui grandissait a vue d'œil et qui se sentait déjà chez lui dans la prison. Avec sa sœur, Faune, ils gambadaient dans le bloc, s'amusant de tout et de rien, dormant avec Judith comme des peluches vivantes. Alors que tout le monde finissait de manger Sina se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac qu'elle cacha dans son dos avec un sourire malin.

« Vous savez ce qui permet de digérer ?

-Dit nous tout. S'enquit Maggie.

-Un peu de musique. »

Et a la surprise de tout le monde elle brandit un ancien lecteur de cassette audio qui datait d'au moins quinze ans mais qui semblait en bon état. Elle le posa sur la table et le mis en marche. Le lecteur crachota un son éraillé avant de se lancer pour de bon, les premiers notes de guitares que tout le monde connaissaient montèrent dans l'air. Elvis Presley.

« Ça fait du bien hein ? »

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient – ils plus entendus de musique ? Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir été sourds pendant de longues années et de redécouvrir des notes de musique. Sina regarda les mines surprises et apaisées de tous ses comparses et elle sut qu'elle avait touché juste. Elle commença un petit déhanché tout en claquant des doigts puis elle tendit la main a Carl qui sembla hésiter une seconde.

« Laissez vous aller un peu, ça peut être nos dernières et plus belles minutes. »

Le gamin se laissa convaincre et saisit la main de Sina qui le fit tourner sur lui même avant d'entamer des pas de danse approximatifs qui firent rire l'assemblée de bon cœur. La musique pansait toutes leurs blessures, leurs doutes, ça faisait tellement de bien de se sentir de nouveau un peu normaux. Libéré.

Glenn se leva galvanisé à son tour et se courba exagérément devant Maggie qui rit avant d'aller danser avec lui. Carol fit un petit signe de tête a Rick qui finit par accepter de venir danser avec elle. Sina lâcha Carl et l'envoya chercher Beth qui ne semblait attendre que ça, elle se dirigea ensuite vers Daryl toujours assis sur une chaise en retrait a caresser Orion.

« Debout. Ordonna – t – elle. »

Elle tendit la main devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, son déhanché devenant presque hypnotisant.

« T'as peur peut être ?

-Tu débloque. »

Daryl regarda les autres autour de lui, ils semblaient tous détendus, même Rick se laissait aller pour une fois. Il ne voulait pas jouer les troubles fêtes en refusant, il ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne humeur de sa famille. Il finit par se lever, attira un peu brusquement Sina qui bascula, mais d'un coup de rein il la rattrapa et la fit tourner sur elle même. Tout le monde rit et Hershel applaudit la prouesse avant de se remettre a claquer des doigts en rythme. Daryl fit tourner une nouvelle fois Sina avant de faire quelques pas de danse et que la musique se finisse. La jeune femme eut du mal a lâcher la main de l'homme en face d'elle, elle aurait eut envie que la musique continue plus longtemps. La peau dure et chaude de sa main se fondait presque a la perfection dans la sienne tendre et abîmée.

Une nouvelle musique commença, plus triste, My Funny Valentine. Glenn et Maggie, ainsi que Carl et Carol restèrent a danser les uns contre les autres, se souriant par moment. Daryl lâcha Sina, un air gêné au visage avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Rick qui semblait soudain mélancolique. La jeune femme hésita avant d'aller les rejoindre, s'asseyant doucement près de l'ancien shérif.

« Carl m'as dit ce qu'il c'était passer. Commença – t – elle doucement, elle inspira a fond. Un enfant ne devrait jamais faire ça.

-J'aurais du être là. Se contenta – t – il de répondre. »

Daryl avait envie de donner un coup de pied sous la table de la jeune femme, le sujet de la mort de Lori était tabou chez eux. Elle était débile où elle faisait exprès ? Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la laissa parler, pour voir si elle pouvait le dérider, peut être qu'une étrangère pourrait trouver les mots qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir pour leur ami. Sina secoua la tête.

« ça n'aurait rien changer, ça se serais fini pareil. Pour une seule raison, la seule qui devrait te convaincre que le choix de ta femme était le bon.

-Et laquelle ? Gronda – t – il.

-On est mère avant d'être femme tout simplement. »

Les mots semblèrent s'impacter sur les deux hommes comme des marques aux fers rouges. Ça semblait si simple dans la bouche de Sina, tellement normal qu'ils avaient envie d'y croire, surtout Rick. Il regarda Carl qui avait pris sa sœur dans ses bras et qui lui faisait des chatouilles tout en dansant sur une nouvelle chanson. Oh oui il voulait croire Sina, croire que Lori avait fait un choix qui lui paraissait bon, le seul viable a ses yeux, celui d'une mère. Celui de sauver son enfant avant de penser a sa propre vie. Et finalement les mots firent leur chemin dans la dureté de son cœur quand il se rendit compte qu'il en allai de même pour lui, il était un père avant d'être un mari ou un homme. Il laisserais sa vie pour Carl et Judith dix fois, cent fois, mille fois même s'il pouvait les sauver.

Daryl vit le dos de Rick se détendre lentement et il fut soufflé de voir comment quelques mots sortit de la bouche de Sina avait pu calmer son ami. Il la regarda alors d'un œil neuf.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement occupé par la musique. Finalement tout le monde c'était assis à la grande table et écoutait avec nostalgie les musiques qui défilaient, s'enivrant des vieilles chansons si longtemps perdues. Sina finit par éteindre le lecteur et se poster debout au bout de la table, elle avait pris un air sérieux.

« Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose. Tout le monde la fixa avec attention. Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je suis parmi vous et je pense que je peux vous faire confiance a tous donc voilà, j'ai constaté que vos stock d'armes comme de nourriture étaient presque vides.

-T'as le coup d'œil. S'amusa Glenn.

-Laisse la continuer ! La coupe Maggie en lui administrant un petit coup de coude dans le ventre.

-Et donc je sais où on peux trouver une quantité d'armes et de munitions très importante. C'est dans une ville a trois heures de route d'ici, le bâtiment est sûrement infesté de rôdeurs. Et il y a un supermarché immense à côté. Je peux vous assurer que le jeu en vaudra la chandelle.»

Les survivants se consultèrent tous du regard, l'offre était plus qu'alléchante, ils étaient en cruel manque d'arme a feu et ils voulaient être parés a toutes éventualités. Il en allait de même pour la nourriture, les plantations n'allaient pas être prêtes avant un certains temps et le lait pour Judith commençait a baisser de façon alarmante. Pourtant ce que leur proposait Sina paraissait beaucoup trop tentant et ils avaient tous encore un peu de réticences. Ce fut Daryl qui les cristallisa par des mots.

« Comment on peut être sur que c'est pas un piège ?

-Encore ça. Grimaça – t – elle.

-T'as fait de la tôle quand même, pour le meurtre de ton père ! C'est pas rien. Expliqua Glenn.

-Si tu nous en disais plus sur toi … Tenta Rick. »

Les poings de Sina se contractèrent et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas frapper la table. Elle souffla par le nez et tous virent qu'elle retenait une crise de rage, ses yeux devinrent orage. D'un mouvement sec elle se redressa et ôta sa veste noire dont les pressions sautèrent. En dessous elle portait un pull beige abîmé qu'elle enleva rageusement et Daryl fut un des seuls avec Hershel à remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux humides.

Son débardeur en dessous était simple et noir et mettait en valeur sa belle poitrine mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de regarder sa taille fine à la limite de la maigreur qu'elle leur tournait le dos et restait ainsi.

Ce fut Carol qui vit en premier les cicatrices, puis les autres a leur tour retinrent leur souffle. Tout le dos de Sina était tendu, ses muscles saillaient à leurs extrêmes limites. À l'arrière de ses bras, de sa nuque et sur ses omoplates courraient des cicatrices droites et régulières d'environ cinq centimètres chacune, à peine plus épaisses que la pointe d'une flèche et espacées irrégulièrement sur la surface de sa peau.

La jeune femme replia ses bras et les lignes bougèrent, s'étirèrent dévoilant encore plus les marques blanches sur sa peau. Carol se leva doucement et alla touché l'épaule de Sina qui tressaillit.

« Mon père était un fanatique religieux. Expliqua – t – elle d'une voix étrangement cassée. Dès que je faisait quelque chose de travers, ou que je disait un mot plus haut que l'autre, ou juste quand il n'était pas de bonne humeur il me punissait. Selon la volonté de dieu qu'il disait. Un sanglot brisa sa voix mais personne ne vit la larme le long de sa joue. Quel connard. »

Ils ne savaient quoi dire, ni même que faire. Ils étaient tous estomaqués et incapable de savoir comment réagir face à une Sina si fragile. Cette dernière continua pourtant son récit, elle voulait qu'ils l'acceptent dans leur groupe, dans leur famille. Elle avait besoin d'en avoir une, une vraie qui ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Ma mère laissait tout passer, elle disait qu'il avait raison. Elle avait sans doute peur. Alors quand il m'entraînait dans la salle d'eau elle fermait les yeux. Et lui il prenait ces foutus lames de rasoir et me les enfonçaient dans la peau. C'était juste un sadique qui se cachait derrière la religion pour faire souffrir sa fille. Elle redressa la tête et s'efforça de détendre ses bras. Alors le jour de mes dix huit ans je me suis fait un cadeau. Je l'ai crevé cette enflure et j'ai fini en tôle parce que ma mère a témoigné contre moi. Ainsi que tout les autres maboules de leur communauté. »

Il eut un long silence et Sina finit par reprendre son pull au sol avant de partir vers la cour. Chacun respecta son besoin d'isolement et ils allèrent tous se coucher chamboulés par cette soirée forte en émotions qui changeaient de leur quotidien. Daryl hésita un moment devant la porte du bloc puis Carol lui fit signe d'y aller et il se dirigea a son tour vers la cour.

Il trouva Sina assise au milieu de la cour, juste sous le panneau de basket a demi arraché. Elle semblait calme comme ça et il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Je me doutait que tu viendrais. Sa voix avait retrouvée son timbre habituel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es comme moi. Il haussa un sourcil. J'ai vu ton dos.

-Ouais ça. »

Ils se contentèrent de rester là sans rien dire, il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus et Sina ne voulais pas en savoir plus s'il n'était pas près a le dire, elle savait que forcer la main était douloureux, elle venait de le vivre. Puis, épuisée, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Daryl qui tressaillit mais n'essaya pas de la repousser. Une sorte de courant électrique lui parcourut le bras et vint frapper son ventre alors qu'elle soupirait d'aise.

Il savait ce que signifiait cette électricité, cet arc de désir qui lui traversait le ventre avant que tout ça n'arrive, quand il se laissait aller dans les bras d'une belle créature. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de sensuel dans ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, seulement cette chaleur électrique qui lui donnait envie que le temps s'arrête.

Sina se redressa pourtant et ils se retrouvèrent très proches pendant un court instant, leurs souffles se heurtant alors que le cœur de Sina cognait dans sa poitrine. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la jeune femme s'empressa de se lever pour éviter qu'il ne lise trop en elle.

« Aller c'est l'heure de dormir. »

Daryl se leva et ils rentrèrent se coucher sans commenter l'étrange instant qu'ils avaient passés tout les deux.

* * *

Le groupe mis deux jours a se décider pour savoir si oui ou non ils suivraient l'idée de Sina. En attendant de prendre une décision personne ne lui reparla de ce qu'elle avait dit, de toute façon que pourrait – ils bien dire qui pourrait atténuer ce qu'il c'était passer ? Il vivait à présent dans un monde bien différent de celui qu'ils avaient connus et le passé ne comptait plus, seul les aptitudes pour la survive comptaient vraiment.

Sina passa les deux jours qui suivirent la plupart du temps en compagnie de Daryl pour chasser ou s'occuper du champ de blé qu'ils avaient semés à l'Ouest de l'étendue herbeuse. Il parlait peu et ça lui convenait et quand ils se parlaient c'était pour se lancer des piques ou parler de choses banales qui l'apaisait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait avant, comment ils étaient tous arrivés là, l'important c'était le présent et le futur. Le passé elle s'en moquait.

Sina avait été impressionnée par la dextérité de l'homme la première fois qu'elle était partie avec lui puis il avait bien vite vu qu'elle atteignait presque son niveau de chasse. Elle se déplaçait sur ses pas, sans bruits et visaient tout aussi bien que lui, voir même mieux grâce a son arc a poulies. La traque restait la chose la plus difficile pour Sina qui n'arrivait pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas a suivre la piste d'une bête.

« Mais comment t'as fait pour survivre seule autant de temps ? Se lamenta Daryl en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait même pas a voir la trace d'un sanglier qui était passé par là.

-J'ai fréquenté quelques groupes, plus ou moins recommandables sinon c'était que de la chance je pense. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Parle moins fort. Grimaça – t – il.

-Je te demande pas de prendre une douche plus souvent alors me dit pas quoi faire. »

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança une insulte bien sentie avant de reprendre la traque. Oui il ne prenait pas souvent le temps de se laver mais elle non plus, ils devaient économiser l'eau alors tant pis ils vivaient ainsi et tout le monde s'en contentait. Il avisa les bras nu de Sina, bon d'accord elle était sûrement un peu plus propre que lui.

Pour la première fois Sina ne portait pas de pull et dévoilait ses bras blancs qui n'avaient sûrement pas vu le soleil depuis un moment, ils avaient tous été surpris mais personne n'avait rien dit même si beaucoup avait continué a fixer les marques dans son dos. Daryl lui s'en foutait, ses cicatrices ne l'intéressait pas, il savait qu'elles ne comptaient pas. Comme les siennes. Enfin si elles avaient sûrement comptés dans son développement de caractère pourri mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Ils finirent par rentrer et trouvèrent tout le monde autour de la grande table, un plan de la région étalé dessus. Sina comprit qu'ils avaient accepté sa proposition, elle alla déposer son arc dans un coin, saisit Orion qui passait par la et le posa sur son épaule dans un concert de ronrons. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Carol et resta silencieuse pendant que Rick calculait avec Hershel le nombre de kilomètres et l'essence qu'il faudrait pour atteindre la ville dont Sina leur avait parler.

Orion frotta son museau sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de passer sur les épaules de Carol qui courba la nuque, puis le chat descendit d'un étage et passa sur les épaules de Carl qui lui grattouilla le dessous de la gueule. Orion se laissa caresser quelques secondes puis il prit son élan et bondit sur l'épaule de Daryl qui se tenait debout a côté. Le chaton vacilla mais le chasseur le rattrapa et le cala contre son bandana comme a son habitude. Orion ne se laissa pas faire et alla frotter sa truffe contre la bouche de Daryl qui le repoussa avec une sorte de grognement qui équivalait chez lui a un sourire.

Sina détourna prestement les yeux quand Daryl posa les siens sur elle. La jeune femme avait distraitement suivit le cheminement du chat avant de rester focalisé sur les lèvres de Daryl sans raison apparente. Le chasseur trouva le comportement de Sina bizarre, depuis quand elle évitait de le regarder ? Ils avaient l'habitude de se fixer du regard, une sorte de combat pour savoir qui prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Mais là elle l'évitait. Étrange. Comme elle de toute façon.

« Bon on va te faire confiance Sina. Dit nous de qui tu as besoin et demain vous prendrez la route. Annonça Rick.

-C'est tout décider, Glenn et Maggie si vous êtes partants ? Les deux amoureux se consultèrent du regard puis Glenn acquiesça. Daryl ?

-Évidemment. Il haussa les épaules. Enfin un peu d'animation.

-Alors c'est décider, nous partons demain a l'aube. »

Tous commencèrent les préparatifs, Carol et Maggie allèrent mettre de côté de la nourriture pour le voyage pendant que Rick et Glenn allait vérifier l'état des voitures. Alors que Daryl allait partir elle ne savait où Sina l'intercepta, toujours un peu mal a l'aise du focus qu'elle avait eu sur les lèvres du chasseur. Il haussa un sourcils, la questionnant sans parler.

« Toi et moi on va passer la nuit ensemble.

-Pardon ?!

-Ouais c'était mal formulé excuse. »

Sina avait envie de se frapper le front contre un mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais quelle abrutie ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne a faire marcher le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, ça en devenait vital là. Son malaise se renforça quand elle vit l'air horrifié que prenait Daryl. Pourtant il était tout sauf horrifié mais c'était la seule expression qu'il avait trouver en stock pour ne pas lui montrer son envie. Son ventre avait flambé aux paroles de Sina, comme si ses entrailles prenaient feu.

« Il faut qu'on ait un bon stock de flèches, on sait pas ce qu'on va trouver là bas.

-J'doit vérifier ma moto.

-Alors allons y. »

Le malaise entre eux fut rompu quelques minutes après quand Daryl se retrouva les mains plongés dans les organes de la moto et que Sina était assise non loin, un couteau fin en main a taillé des flèches. Le silence était confortable, même si ils le rompaient souvent chacun leur tour par des insultes soit dirigées a la moto soit aux flèches.

« Quelles couleur tu veux tes pennes ? Demanda Sina alors qu'elle posait une flèche le long du corps de l'arbalète pour en évaluer la taille.

-On s'en fou. Câble de mes couilles. Gronda Daryl.

-Tu m'aide vraiment pas. Faut bien qu'on distingue les tiennes et les miennes. Râla la jeune femme.

-Mais les tiennes sont plus longues merde. »

Sina leva les yeux au ciel puis décida qu'elle les ferais rouges et oranges pour Daryl, tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle sortit quelques petits pots de peintures du sac qu'elle avait emmené. Daryl jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qu'elle faisait et ne fut pas étonnée de la voir peindre quelques plumes. Elle avait tout un tas de trucs dans son sac, a commencer par ce lecteur de cassette qui faisaient leur plaisir chaque soir.

Elle enclencha un carreau sur la glissière de l'arbalète et tira la corde qui lui résista. Elle coinça l'arme entre ses pieds et, toujours assise, elle tira en arrière de toute ses forces avant de réussir a enclencher le carreau et de s'écrouler dans l'herbe sous le regard amusé de Daryl. Elle se redressa vivement et cala l'arme contre son épaule, essayant de viser même dans la pénombre qui tombait. La petite lampe près d'eux ne lui permettait pas de voir loin.

« Comment tu fait pour tendre cette merde ? Tu m'étonne que tes bras fassent la taille de mes cuisses. »

Daryl pris le compliment au vol avec un plaisir qu'il dissimula tant bien que mal, il haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Ça s'appelle du talent. »

Sina leva les yeux au ciel, ôta le carreau puis saisit son arc et encocha rapidement une flèche en tendant les cordes dont les poulies grincèrent un peu. Elle préférait son arc à l'arbalète, c'était quand même moins lourd.

« Puis tu t'en sort pas mal. Tenta maladroitement Daryl. »

Sina le fixa dans les yeux, détendant ses bras pour reposer ses muscles, elle ne dit rien mais il comprit dans son regard qu'elle le remerciait. Elle reposa son arc et continua a leur fabriquer des munitions, peignant ses flèches en noir et laissant les plumes blanches. Daryl finit par s'asseoir près de la moto et s'essuya les mains sur un vieux chiffon qu'il portait dans sa poche arrière.

« Où t'a eu ton arc ?

-Y'avait un stand de tir a l'arc pas loin de chez moi, je les voyait de ma fenêtre. Quand ça nous ait tombé dessus, la prison s'est vidée et je suis retournée chez moi, j'ai été en prendre un, après il m'as suffit de reproduire les gestes que j'avais vu.

-ça à l'air facile dit comme ça. Se moqua Daryl.

-Essaie gros malin. »

Ils se levèrent, Daryl défiant Sina qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation, elle lui tendit son arc et il s'en saisit, le trouvant vraiment léger dans sa main. La poignée était d'une rigidité incroyable, il se positionna bien sur ses appuis tendit le bras devant lui puis fut face a un dilemme. Quelle corde devait – il tirer ? Il observa le mécanisme de l'arme et trouva la bonne corde.

Sina lui tendit une flèche fraîche faîte et il l'encocha sur le minuscule support de la poignée. Il calqua ses doigts sur la position qu'il avait vu tant de fois prendre Sina et cette dernière se dit qu'il avait du l'observer un certain temps pour réussir a placer correctement ses doigts dès le premier essai. Il tira sur la corde qui mis en route le mécanisme de cames, tendant l'arc et les deux autres cordes.

La corde était certes moins dure a tendre que celle de son arbalète mais il sentait tout le corps de l'arc vibré dans ses mains, comme s'il retenait une énorme puissance.

« Tu touchera jamais ta cible comme ça. Commenta Sina. »

Daryl retroussa sa bouche sur ses dents faisant sourire Sina, un sourire doux, pas du tout moqueur qui lui fit un arc électrique dans le ventre, comme trois jours auparavant. Elle se mis alors de profil face a lui, une jambe devant l'autre, son buste pivotant légèrement.

« Quand tu tira à l'arbalète c'est face à ta cible, l'arc c'est de profil, c'est le buste qui pivote, les appuis ne changent pas. »

Daryl corrigea sa position et se cala sur celle de Sina. Il banda de nouveau l'arc et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, appréciant plus que de raison de voir les muscles de Daryl se tendre sous sa peau, ses tendons s'étirer le long de ses biceps. Elle se posta du côté de l'arc et saisit le coude de Daryl qui tenait la corde l'obligeant a le monter à l'équerre de son buste, elle rehaussa aussi son autre bras.

« Colle tes doigts sous ta joue, la flèche doit presque toucher ton œil. »

Il s'exécuta, fasciné par la puissance de tir qu'il semblait avoir entre les mains, la corde se tendit encore, les poulies tirèrent plus de force. Sina posa sa main sur l'épaule de Daryl, qui fut traversé par un nouvel arc électrique plus puissant qui le fit trembler une seconde. Elle posa sa main, juste en dessous de celle de l'homme au niveau de la poignée.

« Inspire et relâche. »

Daryl contracta toutes ses épaules et souffla d'un coup par la bouche tout en relâchant la corde. Tout l'arc vibra et il subit la force contraire de plein fouet. La flèche partit à une vitesse ahurissante, se faisant avaler par la nuit.

« Avec ta force et ma technique on pourrais transpercer au moins trois cervelles pourries d'un coup.

-Sérieux ? »

Daryl tourna la tête vers Sina qui le regardait à travers l'arc, son visage découpé par d'une des cordes. Il avait toujours les bras levés et ils étaient extrêmement proches, s'il avait avancé son visage il aurait pu l'embrasser. Mais quelle idée à la con il venait d'avoir là ? Pourtant il continuait de fixer Sina sans rien dire, la corde de tir vibrant encore entre eux. La main de Sina se déplaça un peu, allant toucher celle de Daryl.

Gêné il baissa prestement l'arme et la tendit a sa propriétaire, rompant le moment agréable qu'ils venaient de passer.

« C'est pas mon truc, garde le. »

Sina se contenta de sourire, encore son sourire doux, sans moquerie. Bordel mais pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Pourquoi il perdait son self control face a ce bout de femme a la grande gueule ?

« On ferais mieux de rentrer, on finira de faire des flèches sur la route.

-T'as raison.

-Pour une fois que tu l'avoue ! S'exclama – t – elle en le pointant du doigt, pris sur le fait.

-Ta gueule. »

Il la bouscula d'un coup d'arbalète et la jeune femme partit vers la prison en trottinant, fière d'avoir réussit a faire avouer a Daryl qu'elle pouvait avoir raison. Il leva les yeux au ciel, bon dieu qu'elle était exaspérante !

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'aube, les quatre compagnons étaient prêt a partir, ils avaient décider de prendre le pick up rouge, Daryl aurait préféré sa moto mais ça aurait été gâché de l'essence pour rien. Lui et Sina furent donc consigné à rester sur le plateau de la voiture pendant que Maggie et Glenn étaient à l'avant dans la cabine. Sina avait grogné mais ils avaient de bons arguments, avec la portée de tir que Daryl et elle avaient grâce a leurs armes ils seraient mieux pour tirer en cas de danger imminent.

La voiture se mit en route rapidement, Sina fixant étrangement la prison qui s'éloignait. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot pendant un certain temps ce qui tendit Daryl qui la trouvait vraiment distante. Les cheveux de la jeune femme fouettèrent alors le visage de l'homme qui râla.

« Range les, je me prends des claques a chaque virage.

-Quel râleur ! »

Sina sortit un élastique de son sac a dos et s'empressa d'attacher ses cheveux même si certaines mèches se faisaient récalcitrantes et continuaient de courir sur son visage. Daryl découvrit ainsi sa nuque fine, presque fragile ainsi que le petit tatouage qu'elle avait derrière l'oreille mais dont il ne sut reconnaître le motif. Elle finit par s'affaler sur ses genoux repliés et par soupirer. Daryl se mit un battre du pied, lui signifiant qu'il attendait qu'elle parle sur la raison de son soudain mutisme.

« Je m'inquiète. Finit – elle par dire. Je m'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir retourner a la prison, qu'ils leur arrive un problème, que vous vous fassiez tuer pendant cette expédition suicidaire. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de chez moi. »

Sina préféra ne pas le regarder, elle venait de lui révéler une de ses plus grande peur. Lui il n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot, que pouvait – il dire de toute façon ? Il n'avait jamais su comment réconforter les gens, il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots en général. Ce qui le touchait c'était qu'elle s'inquiète pour ceux rester à la prison, pour lui, Glenn et Maggie partis avec elle. Il aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose qui l'aurait fait sourire comme la veille, quelque chose qui aurait illuminé son visage de l'intérieur la rendant encore plus belle, mais il était nul pour ça. Et malheureusement il avait l'impression que dans un monde pareil son handicap ne s'améliorerait pas.

Il leva la main comme si il allait faire un geste, Sina tournant la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts le questionnant. Finalement il reposa sa main sur sa cuisse et fixa ses ongles abîmés et noirs pour la plupart. Puis une phrase lui vint, conne comme pas possible mais il ne put la retenir.

« T'es chez toi à la prison. »

Il se figea en voyant Sina se redresser un peu et son regard stoppa son cœur. Ses yeux venaient de se mettre a briller, d'une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle, ni même chez personne autour de lui. Une gratitude infinie, une douceur et peut être même de l'affection régnaient en maîtresses dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Elle n'esquissa pas un sourire, ne bougea pas malgré les cahots de la route mais tout passa par leurs regards.

Sina finit par se redresser complètement et après une courte hésitation elle s'appuya sur l'épaule de Daryl et ferma les yeux. Nouvel arc électrique dans son ventre.

« Réveille moi quand on arrive. »

Il ne broncha pas et la laissa s'endormir contre lui pendant qu'il continuait à surveiller les alentours, se faisant un devoir de bouger le moins possible afin qu'elle se repose.

Dans la cabine à l'avant Maggie se retourna vers le pare brise après avoir regarder ce qu'il se passait derrière, comme elle avait un petit sourire amusé Glenn jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et il ouvrit la bouche dans un « o » parfait. Il avisa sa petite amie qui fut encore plus amusée de sa réaction.

« Daryl et Sina ? S'étonna Glenn.

-J'ai rien dit. S'amusa Maggie.

-Pas besoin de parler je sais ce que tu pense et moi je te dit que tu devrais les laisser tranquille. Ce sont des fauves ils ne vaux mieux pas se mettre entre eux c'est leurs histoires.

-Des fauves ? Rit Maggie. »

Glenn se mit a rire a son tour en comprenant que sa référence était étrange, elle collait parfaitement dans son esprit mais dit a voix haute en effet c'était ridicule. Il regarda une nouvelle fois dans le rétroviseur pour voir clairement la jeune femme appuyé sur Daryl qui ne semblait pas broncher, enfin en tout cas ils ne l'entendaient pas gueuler. L'asiatique avisa les cicatrices blanches sur l'arrière des bras de Sina et reporta son attention sur la route.

« Tu as sûrement raison, ils ont quelques points commun.

-On pourrais leur donner un petit coup de pouce tu ne pense pas ? Maggie eut un sourire espiègle.

-Oh toi t'as une idée derrière la tête. »

Elle sourit de plus belle et Glenn se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur elle dans un monde pareil, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir aimer personne autant qu'elle. Ils se sourirent et Maggie vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'il serrais sa cuisse.

Ils firent le trajet en quatre heures au lieu de trois comme l'avais prévu Sina. Comme elle avait parcouru toute cette distance à pied elle n'avait pas été embête par les voitures sur la voie rapide. Ils avaient du faire un détour pour éviter une portion d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres bouchée par une immense file de voitures à l'abandon.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ville ils ne purent même pas lire le panneau à l'entrée de la ville tant il était abîmé. Sina guida Glenn jusqu'à un supermarché d'une envergure importante pour la taille de la ville qui l'abritait. Ils descendirent du pick up et furent soulager de ne voir aucun mordeurs dans le coin. Sina n'était pas tranquille, elle c'était arrêter dans cette ville environ trois semaines auparavant et elle avait du la quitter quand une horde y était arrivé.

« On s'occupe des courses avec Glenn. Décida Maggie. Elle est où la resserve d'armes ?

-Environ deux maisons derrière, vous pourrez pas louper l'édifice c'est une sorte de bunker. Elle fixa son arc dans son dos ainsi que deux poignard sur ses hanches. Mais si on en ressort pas ne venez pas nous chercher, compris ? »

Glenn fixa Sina d'un air incrédule mais il avisa Daryl qui acquiesçait derrière même si le chasseur savait qu'ils n'écouterait pas Sina, au moins elle les avait prévenu. Daryl mis un grand couteau a sa ceinture et fit signe a Sina de le guider. Ils saluèrent leurs amis et marchèrent sans bruits dans les rues, longeant le long mur du supermarché.

Ils débouchèrent sur une rue que Daryl traversa en premier faisant signe a Sina d'y aller quand un rôdeur isolé l'eut quitté. Ils passèrent un nouveau pâté de maison et tombèrent sur le bunker dont Sina avait parler. Une sorte de grand bâtiment d'un seul étage tout en long et sans beaucoup de fenêtre. Il fit froid dans le dos de Daryl qui saisit mieux son arme.

« C'était sûrement la baraque d'un survivaliste forcené, y'a un tas d'armes dans la plupart des pièces suffit de se servir. Mais c'est un repère de cervelles pourries. On risque de finir en steak si on fait pas gaffe.

-Des steak appétissants alors. »

_Abruti de connard de merde ! Tu peux pas fermer ta grande gueule des fois?_Daryl se hurlait dessus intérieurement d'avoir sortit un connerie pareille. Sina le regard en biais et se contenta de retenir un rire tout en vérifiant ses flèches. Elle ne fit pas réflexion mais le chasseur savait qu'elle lui ressortirait un jour ou l'autre pour son plus grand malheur. Il se reprit tant bien que mal et roula des épaules.

« On prends ce qu'on peux, on fait un max de ménage et on s'casse.

-Ca m'va. »

Sina lança une lampe torche a Daryl qui la regarda sans comprendre puis il analysa la structure du bâtiment qui manquait cruellement de fenêtres. L'intérieur devait être atrocement sombre, heureusement qu'elle avait penser à prendre des torches. Il la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et la fixa sur son arbalète alors qu'elle saisissait son arc, y encochant déjà une flèche.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches du perron avant de se focaliser sur la porte, Daryl était déjà dans sa peau de chasseur. Sa respiration était calme, son cœur descendait lentement en battements et son cerveau tournait a plein régime, prêt a réagir à n'importe qu'elle situation. Sauf a celle que Sina allait lui faire tomber dessus. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, si proche que sa bouche frôla son oreille, quand il tourna son visage vers elle leurs souffles se rencontrèrent, se heurtant à leur peau chaude. Tout de suite son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il louchait sur ses lèvres craquelées mais appétissantes.

« Si on s'en sort vivants … Il déglutit nerveusement attendant la suite de la phrase. Si on survit je ne veux plus que quelque chose nous arrête. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour surmonter sa gène. Je veux continuer ce qui a été débuter hier. »

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre elle s'avança vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée, souffla un bon coup et se retourna vers Daryl le vrillant de ses pupilles claires.

« J'espère que t'as des couilles parce que ça va être le moment de le prouver. »

Puis elle appuya sur la poignée et Daryl redevint un chasseur et arrêta de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il allait se passer si ils survivaient tout les deux. Il ne voulait pas penser a l'option où Sina mourrait et lui restait.

Ils avancèrent lentement dans le hall et allumèrent leurs lampes dans un bel ensemble. Daryl entendit la corde de Sina se tendre avant même de la voir bander son arc. Un rôdeur s'écroula alors que Daryl en tuait un autre qui avançait en traînant sa jambe cassée derrière lui. Ils prirent un premier couloir qui les mena dans une sorte de salon où ils tuèrent quatre rôdeurs a l'aide de leurs flèches. Pendant que Daryl surveillait l'entrée Sina fourra les deux Colt qui traînaient sur la table basse ainsi que leur munitions dans le sac ouvert de son compagnon. Elle avisa alors deux fusils dans une vitrine, un fusil de chasse a double canon et un fusil a pompe. Elle trouva dans les tiroirs des boites de munitions pleines. Daryl enfila le fusil de chasse sur son épaule pendant que Sina chargeait le fusil a pompe et le coinçait dans son dos, faisant signe a Daryl de passer devant.

Ils avancèrent dos l'un a l'autre pendant quelques minutes, ne rencontrant pas de rôdeurs. Ils fouillèrent les pièces mais ne trouvèrent que peu d'armes, Sina commença a se demander si personne n'était passer après elle. Puis elle se souvint que tout était dans une grande pièce au fond d'un couloir, protégé par une porte blindée. Le couloir se termina et proposa deux autres couloirs.

« On prends lequel ? Semblèrent demander les yeux de Daryl sans qu'une parole soit échangée. »

Sina haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se souvenait plus, puis d'un signe de main elle lui montra qu'elle prenait celui de gauche et lui celui de droite. Cette idée ne parut pas lui plaire puisqu'il fronça les sourcils et Sina lut l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, une inquiétude sincère pour elle qui la toucha plus profondément qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Elle désigna la montre qui ornait son poignet et lui montra quarante cinq minutes. Quarante cinq minutes pour faire le plein d'armes et se casser.

Il la fixa une nouvelle fois, toujours cette lueur inquiète dans ses prunelles bleues alors qu'il avisait les deux couloirs obscurs et les grognements qui résonnait le long des murs étroits.

« Daryl ... »

Son nom chuchoté tout bas, à peine perceptible qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Pourtant il tourna de nouveau son attention sur Sina. Et sans comprendre il retrouva les lèvres de la jeune femme plaquées sur les siennes, sa main se posant doucement sur sa joue piquante. Daryl perdit le fil des secondes alors qu'il goûtait a la saveur un peu salée de ses lèvres avec étourdissement. Tout son corps sembla s'enflammer. Et aussi vite qu'elle était venue sa bouche se retira.

« Quarante cinq minutes. Survit. »

Elle hésita a l'embrasser encore une fois mais avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir elle s'enfonça dans le couloir noir sans un bruit. Daryl s'ébroua et repassa tout de suite en mode chasseur, il se jura qu'il survivrait a cette foutue expédition rien que pour avoir le plaisir de pourrir Sina sur sa façon de le prendre ainsi par surprise. Cette dernière avait remis son arc dans son dos, le couloir était si étroit qu'elle ne pouvait pivoter sur elle même avec l'arc bandé dans les mains. Elle s'en remit donc a ses longs poignards. Sa main gauche tenait la lampe torche et un poignard tandis que l'autre était devant sa gorge, prête a se défendre.

Et elle fit bien car un rôdeur lui fonça droit dessus, elle l'évita de justesse et lui enfonça son arme dans le crane, le repoussant contre le mur. Elle trouva une porte sur sa droite et l'ouvrit doucement avant de pénétrer dedans. Trois rôdeurs, tous plus putréfiés les uns que les autres l'attendaient là. Elle tua le premier d'un coup dans le front mais du lâcher son premier poignard qui resta coincé dans le crane. Elle repoussa un second d'un coup de pied et abattit le troisième avant que le second ne revienne à la charge. Prise de panique elle se saisit de la crosse du fusil et le remonta de toutes ses forces dans la mâchoire du zombie qui explosa en mille morceaux. Elle put ensuite ajuster son bras et lui fracasser le crane.

Le souffle rauque, Sina récupéra son poignard et s'empressa de faire le tour de la pièce, récupérant deux nouveaux pistolets, dont un Beretta en très bon état ainsi que des munitions a tout va, dont certaines qui ne correspondaient même pas aux armes de la pièce. Elle remercia l'homme forcené de la fin du monde qui s'était créer un tel stock d'armes. Sina trouva même un couteau de chasse qu'elle cala dans sa botte.

La jeune femme regarda la porte et pris son courage a deux mains pour retourner dans le couloir sombre. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Aller t'a des couilles bordel. S'encouragea – t – elle.»

Pendant une longue minute elle écouta les bruits du bunker, s'inquiétant profondément pour Daryl, puis elle se calma et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'avança de nouveau dans l'étroit couloir, le pinceau de sa lampe découpant mal les ombres. Sina avançait d'un pas lent, son souffle presque imperceptible. Des grognements emplissait la maison, les murs les faisant résonner sans qu'elle puisse en distinguer l'origine ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus. Plusieurs fois elle se retourna, paniquée en pensant être suivie. Elle commençait à devenir paranoïaque.

Quand elle retourna son attention sur le fond du couloir sa torche découpa la silhouette décharnée d'un zombie en face d'elle. Sina du retenir un cri d'effroi, puis l'adrénaline se déversa en elle, son pied fusa dans la jambe du rôdeur donc la rotule pointait. L'os craqua et fit tomber le mort vivant a genoux dans un concert de grognements inhumains. Sans attendre elle plongea son poignard dans le haut de son crane.

Sina continua son chemin, à pas de plus en plus lents, les minutes s'étirant comme des heures devant elle. Un rai de lumière passait sous un pas de porte, elle fut soulagée de la voir se profiler sur sa droite. Elle s'empressa de s'y rendre mais rencontra deux rôdeurs sur le chemin qu'elle abattit bien que difficilement à cause de l'espace restreint du couloir. Le cœur de Sina s'affolait de plus en plus, la peur rampait le long de son dos, cette même peur qui l'avait fait survivre pendant si longtemps mais qui lui brûlait le ventre. Elle se sentait minuscule, impuissante, elle voulait se dépêcher de sortir d'ici, elle étouffait.

Cette montée de panique lui coupa les jambes et elle dut se tenir aux murs pendant que sa crise de claustrophobie la clouait sur place. Elle dut se faire violence pour relancer sa respiration et tourner le verrou de la porte. Quand elle poussa le battant une odeur putride lui sauta aux narines et lui tira un haut le cœur. Elle referma un peu brutalement la porte et du se retenir de vomir. Un rôdeur attiré par le bruit arriva du fond du couloir, il avait perdu un de ses bras et ses jambes portaient la marque de nombreuses plaies.

Sina saisit son arc qui la rassurait, encocha une flèche et prenant appui sur le mur elle l'abattit d'un trait dans le crane. Ses mains tremblaient encore alors que l'odeur de cadavres en décomposition lui saturait de nouveau les narines. Puis quelques chose s'alluma dans sa tête, un souvenir qui remontait. Elle se souvenait maintenant de cette maison, de ce qu'elle y avait fait. Du nombre de rôdeurs qu'elle avait enfermé dans la deuxième partie du couloir.

Le couloir de droite. Celui de Daryl.

Cette fois la panique la saisit, lui brûla le ventre et fit s'arrêter son cœur. Elle eut soudain peur pour lui, quelque chose qui lui broya la gorge et boucha ses oreilles. Pendant un instant elle perdit sa respiration puis un son claqua dans l'air, un coup de feu. Elle entendit alors trop tard le bruit derrière elle et quand le grognement du rôdeur frappa ses oreilles elle hurla en sentant une main décharnée sur son épaule.

* * *

Daryl entendit le cri de Sina résonner dans les murs, tout ses muscles se contractèrent instantanément à ce son. Il se battit encore plus férocement contre les rôdeurs qui arrivaient en masse vers lui. Il ne voyait pas bien combien ils étaient mais ils l'acculaient contre une grande porte blindée dont il n'arrivait pas à trouvé la poignée.

Il avait du ouvrir le feu une seule fois, à contre cœur quand un rôdeur l'avait vraiment trop menacé de ses dents pourries. Maintenant il se battait au couteau, ses bras se couvrant peu a peu d'hémoglobine et de bout de cervelles moisies. Ses bras le tiraient, il sentait l'épuisement poindre mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sina dans une telle situation. Il n'entendit pas d'autres hurlements, mais en même temps les rôdeurs couvraient tout les autres bruits.

Il dérapa légèrement sur un cadavre et manqua de se faire mordre le bras, il ne dut sa vie qu'a l'un de ses surprenants réflexes qui le fit basculer en arrière pour claquer contre la porte blindée. Il abattit un zombie, puis celui qui avait tenté de le mordre et en repoussa un de la crosse de son fusil.

Il s'épuisait a vitesse grand V et il avait l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout. L'idée de la mort commença a se faire un chemin en lui, il pria simplement pour que Sina n'ait pas trop souffert. Tout son être eut un spasme, quelque chose d'immonde qui le réveilla. Non. Hors de question, merde ! Il était Daryl Dixon il n'allait pas se faire bouffer par des putains de zombies ! L'idée de la mort de Sina lui était intolérable, encore plus que l'imminence de la sienne.

L'adrénaline envahit ses veines en lui donnant un regain d'énergie dont il se servit pour faire un large cercle autour de lui a l'aide de son fusil. Il fracassa au passage tout le torse abîmé d'un rôdeur qui s'effondra. D'un coup de crosse il lui écrabouilla le visage.

« Daryl ! Hurla alors une voix qui sonnait avec plaisir a ses oreilles. Baisse toi ! »

Il vit le faisceau d'une lampe trouer la masse de rôdeur entre lui et Sina et il eut le temps de la voir brandir son arc avant de s'accroupir. Sina, malgré son épuisement, malgré sa peur, tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde de son arc, la puissance s'emmagasina dans les branches et les cordes, les poulies grincèrent. Heureusement elle avait eut la présence d'esprit d'encocher une de ses dernières flèches de carbone qui résisterais a la contrainte extrême. Jamais elle n'avait tiré dessus comme ça, jamais elle n'avait penser pouvoir y mettre autant de force.

Puis alors que la corde mordait ses doigts pourtant ganté, que sa raideur contre sa joue lui creusait la peau elle relâcha la flèche dans un souffle. Elle fusa avec une légère courbure au milieu des rôdeurs. Le projectile traversa une tête, en fracassa une autre, puis se ficha dans une troisième. Daryl se releva presque immédiatement et s'empressa de saisir mieux son couteau. Il croisa les yeux de Sina entre deux zombies qu'il visait.

Il lut une telle fureur de vivre dans ses yeux qu'il eut l'impression de la partager. La moitié du visage de Sina était couvert de sang, ses bras aussi et pourtant elle continuait d'abattre des rôdeurs. Elle arma une nouvelle fois son arc, une nouvelle fois elle hurla a Daryl de se coucher. Il se contenta de foncer dans un zombie qu'il tua au sol.

« Enfoiré de merde. Jura Sina en tirant sur la corde. »

Tout les muscles de ses épaules hurlaient, elle avait mal, atrocement. Et pourtant elle tira la corde au maximum de ses capacités, ajusta son tir et abattit deux nouveaux rôdeurs. Il n'en resta plus que trois au milieu du couloir. Sina en tua un d'un coup de couteau dans le menton, traversant son cerveau, répandant son sang sur ses bras. Puis voyant la porte blindée au fond elle laissa les deux derniers a Daryl et s'empressa d'aller l'ouvrir, trouvant le mécanisme secret. Dans un grincement terrible le battant pivota, dévoilant un véritable arsenal. Daryl arriva derrière Sina et d'un rapide coup d'œil il vérifia toutes les parcelles de peau nue de la jeune femme mais elle ne semblait pas blessée.

« On prends ce qu'on peux et on s'en va avant que d'autres n'arrivent. »

Daryl acquiesça et ils remplirent leurs sac en silence, concentré sur leur taches. Ils prirent un maximum d'armes, de munitions et plusieurs fusils d'assauts. Le chasseur surveillait sa coéquipière du coin de l'œil, elle tremblait, chaque mouvement semblait être une épreuve pour elle. Et pourtant elle ne disait rien, ne pleurait pas, serrait les dents. Ses sourcils constamment froncés lui donnait un air concentré et tendait tout son visage. Il avait peur qu'elle ne s'effondre et pourtant elle n'en fit rien.

Une fois leur sac remplit, Sina mis un fusil d'assaut sur son épaule, le fusil a pompe et son arc sur l'autre et se saisit du sac de voyage qu'ils avaient trouvé au fond de la pièce, lui aussi remplit. Daryl enfila son énorme sac a dos, un fusil d'assaut sur chaque épaule, ayant abandonné le fusil de chasse dont il avait abîmé le canon et passa devant, son arbalète armée prête a les défendre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall sans encombres, les grognements de la maison c'étaient tuent. Sina s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce soulagée de voir la porte se profiler et aucun rôdeur aux alentours, le coup de feu avait du être étouffé par les murs extrêmement épais.

« Eh Sina. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers Daryl et cette fois ce fut lui qui la pris par surprise en l'embrassant, ses deux mains dans son cou. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent aux siennes dans un baiser dur, torride, ravageur. Il mis tellement de force dans son baiser que Sina recula et alla frapper le mur. Elle lâcha le sac qu'elle tenait et vint saisir les bras de Daryl, appréciant les muscles durs sous ses doigts.

Il força l'entrée de sa bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Sina eut la tête qui tourne quand le corps musclé de Daryl se colla au sien, leurs courbes se fondant parfaitement les unes dans les autres. Ce baiser n'avait rien de commun. Il était précipité, brutal.

_Vital._

Il mordit sa lèvre et lui arracha un léger soupir alors que ses mains rêches venaient explorer sa gorge. Elle même ne contrôlait plus ses propres mains qui étaient parties dans les cheveux du chasseur. Mais alors qu'ils allaient de nouveau se laisser emporter par la passion et s'embrasser un bruit à l'extérieur les fit tendre l'oreille. Ils se décollèrent instantanément en reconnaissant les voix de Maggie et Glenn. Une sensation de froid s'installa sur leurs peaux, comme si elles s'appelaient mutuellement.

Sina eut envie qu'il la prenne de nouveau dans ses bras, de se fondre de nouveau en lui, d'arrêter le temps pour revenir en arrière. Pourtant Daryl saisit le sac tombé au sol et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte, encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sina le suivit rapidement.

« Vous avez fait le plein ? Demanda Daryl puis il remarqua l'air choqué de Glenn et Maggie en les voyant couvert de sang. On va bien.

-On parlera de tout ça dans la voiture. Imposa Sina qui avait la gorge sèche. »

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la voiture et Sina exigea que Maggie monte avec elle à l'arrière qui était rempli de cartons et de vivres en tout genre afin de faire le point avec elle sur tout ce qu'il était arrivé. Maggie n'y vit pas d'inconvénients et les deux femmes s'empressèrent de monter. Glenn partit en trombe en voyant approcher un groupe de dix rôdeurs vers eux. Le cœur de Sina ne voulait pas se calmer, et elle refusait catégoriquement de croiser le regard de Daryl, elle avait trop peur de voir ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

* * *

Pendant le trajet Sina expliqua à Maggie ce qu'il c'était passé, oubliant évidemment de parler des deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés avec Daryl. Puis Maggie montra a son amie tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés dans le supermarché. Les deux amoureux avaient fait du bon boulot ils avaient pris une énorme quantité de bidons d'eau potable, des cartons entier de nourriture non périssable et de lait en poudre. Un carton contenait du savon et autres produits de beauté et trois autres contenaient des vêtements. Le reste de l'espace était occupé par trois jerricans d'essence.

« Et il reste encore plein de choses dans ce magasin les stock on été épargné par le pillage, il faut qu'on revienne a plusieurs voitures.

-On le fera dès que possible. Assura Sina. »

La fatigue la tenaillait si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir appuyé contre un carton, son arc serré dans une de ses mains. Maggie la trouvait inoffensive, presque craintive roulée en boule dans cette position et elle fut attendrie par Sina. Elle devait avoir son âge, elle ne lui avait jamais demander et elle avait réussi a survivre plusieurs mois seule, rien que pour ça elle la respectait. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl dans la cabine, il semblait lui aussi piquer du nez. Elle eut un sourire timide, ils étaient tout d'eux d'une certaine façon des personnes brisées qui avaient survécus aux horreurs de leur précédentes vie. Ils méritaient de trouver quelqu'un qui les aime.

Quand ils arrivèrent a la prison Sina se sentait vaseuse et Rick du venir l'aider a descendre du camion avant qu'elle ne tombe. On la débarrassa de ses sacs d'armes et Hershel la força a manger une barre de chocolat qu'il avait trouvée en fouillant dans les cartons. La saveur du chocolat et son sucre lui firent du bien. On la força a rester assise pendant que tout le monde déchargeait, l'œil brillant comme des enfants qui viennent de recevoir leurs cadeaux de noël. Sina était heureuse de les voir ainsi, a rire, à s'extasier devant les nouveaux vêtements.

Elle ferma les yeux et croqua un dernier morceau de chocolat, le laissant fondre sous sa langue. Quand elle les rouvrit elle trouva Daryl accroupit près d'elle, tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Elle eut du mal a retenir un rougissement qui montait en elle.

« Quoi ? Demanda – t – elle un peu durement. Je vais survivre pas d'inquiétude. Je suis un steak résistant. Finit – elle par dire.

-Moi aussi apparemment. »

Il déposa sur ses genoux le tissu qu'il tenait puis repartit aider les autres à débarrasser le camion. Elle déplia le vêtement et trouva un débardeur rouge et un pull fin noir qui sentait bon le neuf, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce qui n'échappa pas a Daryl qui sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui, il était content d'avoir réussi a lui tirer un sourire.

Le soir ils mangèrent tous un grand festin dans la bonne humeur, le lecteur de Sina tournant avec de nouvelles cassette que Glenn avait trouvées dans le supermarché. Rick pris même le temps de lancer un toast pour les quatre aventuriers qui leur avait ramener de quoi manger pour un certains temps et des armes pour se défendre. On donna aussi des croquettes aux chatons, Maggie ayant dévaliser le rayons alimentaire pour animaux en pensant aux deux boules de poil.

La soirée s'écoula doucement, Beth chanta en cœur avec les cassettes et plusieurs fois elle fut suivie par Maggie et Sina, qui malgré sa voix un peu éraillée chantait juste. Pendant toute la soirée Sina c'était évertuée a ne pas croiser le regard de Daryl, pourtant elle en mourrait d'envie mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Ce qu'il c'était passer dans le bunker n'était peut être que le fait de l'adrénaline et de la peur, et elle ne voulait pas s'y confronter. De toute façon il était rester en retrait une partie de la soirée et c'était éclipsé rapidement.

Alors que la plupart de ses compagnons étaient partis se coucher Rick vint s'asseoir près d'elle, son visage plus détendu qu'a l'habitude.

« Tu devrais aller te rincer, Carol a fait chauffer de l'eau pour toi. Il lui tendit une serviette usée mais propre. »

Sina regarda ses bras qui étaient toujours tachés de sang, son visage ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état, heureusement le sang avait glissé sur le cuir et ne tachait que son pantalon qui était déjà usé jusqu'à la corde. Elle était las mais elle du avouer que se rincer de ces immondices ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Merci. Sina se leva mais Rick la retint par le poignet.

-Et choisit toi une cellule, je pense que tu as gagné le droit de faire partie de notre famille à présent.

-Merci Rick, infiniment. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête et la laissa partir vers l'autre partie du Block C où les habitants de la prison pouvait faire quelques ablutions. Un tabouret et une grande bassine d'eau chaude arrivant à la hauteur de son genou l'attendaient. C'était une pièce pauvrement meublée, seulement trois tabourets traînaient là, une bonde permettait d'évacuer l'eau au milieu de la pièce. Quatre énormes machines a laver trônaient près d'un mur ainsi qu'une table collée au machines et fixée au mur par d'énorme rivets, une ancienne buanderie en somme.

Sina alla déposer ses affaires de rechanges sur la table à la droite de la bassine. Elle pris le temps de regarder les machines a laver, elle aurait eut la place de mettre Carl et Beth dedans. La jeune femme sourit en s'imaginant les enfermer à l'intérieur. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudain sur Daryl qui ne la vit pas dans un premier temps, il portait lui aussi une serviette sur l'épaule et un tee shirt de rechange.

Quand il vit Sina il hésita puis commença à rebrousser chemin mais elle pris son courage à deux mains et se lança.

« C'est bon reste, l'eau sera froide après. Il resta planté sur le pas de la porte. T'as peur que je te mange ou quoi ? »

Évidemment sa phrase était encore a double sens et elle eut envie de se frapper. Puis après tout elle s'en moquait, elle avait une furieuse envie de le taquiner, voir même de l'embrasser et elle n'avait plus envie de se battre contre elle même, pas ce soir en tout cas.

« Et puis quoi encore ? »

Daryl ne se laissa pas démonter et alla prendre un tabouret avant de venir se mettre près de la grande bassine où il commença par se rincer les mains, frottant durement la peau. Sina se rapprocha rapidement et s'assit sur un tabouret à son tour. Elle ôta lentement les protections de ses genoux, de son dos et de son torse, le cuir tombant dans une bruit mou au sol. Elle se retrouva bientôt en simple débardeur devant lui.

« Où t'a eu toutes ces protections ? Demanda Daryl.

-Je suis tombée sur un camp de militaire spécialisé, genre troupe d'élite, j'ai pris ce que je pouvais et ce qui m'allait sur les cadavres, ils n'en avaient plus l'utilité de toute façon. Elle haussa les épaules. Eh ! Prends pas toute l'eau, regarde avec ta crasse elle est déjà dégueu.

-Mais si t'es pas contente tu peux t'barrer je te retiens pas.

-Abruti.

-J't'enmerde. »

Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu le temps de se laver les bras de toutes traces de sang où autres fluides corporels dégoûtants. Puis sans ménagement Sina ôta son débardeur et se passa de l'eau le long du cou et visage, frottant énergiquement pour se défaire du maximum de saleté. Toujours penchée au dessus de la bassine elle dit Daryl hésiter, ses yeux fuyant ses courbes pourtant à portée de main.

« Tu compte rester couvert de sang jusqu'au cou ou t'as juste peur que je te mate ?

-Merde. »

Daryl enleva son tee shirt et Sina fit exprès d'arrêter tout ses gestes pour le fixer, il finit par grogner avant de se pencher pour se rincer a son tour. Sina ne put s'empêcher de rire, ça lui faisait du bien de ne plus être mal à l'aise face a lui. Daryl par contre se sentait étrangement gêné du regard de Sina sur son corps, il n'en avait jamais eut honte mais sous les yeux verts de la jeune femme il se remettait en question.

Daryl avait du mal a contrôler ses yeux qui partaient sans arrêt dans le décolleté de Sina, son soutien gorge légèrement trop grand lui laissait voir par moment l'auréole brune de ses seins. Son ventre se contracta et il du se faire violence pour contrôler la réaction naturelle de son corps. Il regretta d'être rester avec elle dans cette pièce avec si peu de vêtements, mais en même temps une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il adorait ce qu'il voyait.

Ils continuèrent leur ablutions pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence se coupant seulement quand Sina demandait à Daryl si il lui restait du sang derrière l'oreille, ou sous le menton. L'eau virait au marron avec les minutes mais sa chaleur détendaient leurs muscles bien éprouvés pendant la journée. D'une pichenette Sina envoya soudain de l'eau sur Daryl qui se redressa vivement.

« Commence pas … Grogna – t – il.

-J'ai rien fait. »

Et elle recommença a donner une pichenette dans l'eau, ce qui envoya une nouvelle gerbe sur le pantalon de Daryl qui fronça les sourcils. Ils plongea ses mains dans la bassine mais Sina recommença a le provoquer en tapant a la surface.

« Arrête tout de suite !

-Sinon …? La jeune femme eut un sourire enjôleur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. »

Et sans prévenir il lui envoya une grande rasade d'eau dans la figure, la submergeant et trempant son soutien gorge noir au passage. Sa bouche fit un « o » parfait alors que Daryl souriait, fier de son coup. Sina voulut immédiatement se venger et elle se redressa, un peu trop brusquement puisqu'elle dérapa sur l'eau déjà répandue et bouscula la bassine. Cette dernière se renversa sur Daryl qui sous le poids de l'eau tomba en arrière.

Sina se mit a rire tant et si bien qu'elle s'en affala à genoux par terre. Daryl vexé au plus haut point saisit son tee shirt sale plein d'eau et se jeta sur Sina, la coinçant entre ses jambes et essora le vêtement sur son visage.

« Tu fait moins la maline maintenant hein !

-Arrête je vais me noyer !

-Fillette. »

Bientôt le tee shirt fut égoutté de toute son eau et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans une position qui les mirent mal à l'aise. Mais qui mit aussi le feu aux poudres. Sina respirait fort sous Daryl qui ne savais plus quoi faire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et une décharge parcourut son ventre pour se loger loin dans ses reins, lui faisant tourner la tête. Sina était plus que désirable et il ne put se retenir.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec la même brutalité que quelques heures plus tôt. Sina se cambra immédiatement contre Daryl, cherchant la chaleur de sa peau, leurs ventres mouillés se touchant. Leurs langues ne mirent que quelques secondes pour se retrouver. Leurs corps s'enflammaient, leurs cœurs s'emballaient dans un rythme infernal. Et ils étaient bien incapable de se séparer ne serait – ce qu'une seconde.

Les doigts de Daryl vinrent s'ancrer dans les hanches de Sina, comme si il essayait d'y laisser son empreinte. Elle passa les mains dans son dos et le griffa un peu, sentant ses muscles se contractés dans ses paumes. Il était puissant au dessus d'elle, dans sa bouche. _Fiévreuse_. La bouche de Daryl quitta la sienne et alla explorer sa gorge.

Ils étaient incapable de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Tout ce qu'ils étaient en mesure de comprendre c'était les réactions du corps de l'autre, ses frémissements, ses souffles, ses gémissements. Sina se redressa brutalement et Daryl se retrouva complètement collé à elle, l'obligeant à se tordre le cou pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Sina lâcha sa bouche et alla mordre sa gorge avant de dessiner une ligne de feu le long de son torse.

« Enlève moi ça. Grogna – t – elle contre sa peau. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et ôta le soutien gorge de la jeune femme qui délia ses épaules, il passa un doigts lents sur les cicatrices de ses épaules avant que sa main ne viennent englobé la peau douce de ses seins qui contrastaient avec la sienne si dure. Et Sina remarqua rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas que ses mains qui étaient dure contre elle. Son membre tendu formait une bosse dans son pantalon qui appuyait contre son ventre a chaque fois qu'elle ondulait contre lui.

Elle le repoussa un peu, l'obligeant à se mettre debout. Daryl crut un instant qu'elle le repoussait, qu'elle regrettait ce qu'il se passait. Son cerveau embrumé était inapte d'accepter qu'elle puisse le repousser. Mais elle n'en fit rien et la raison de Daryl claqua dans sa tête comme une corde d'arc trop tendu quand il comprit qu'elle restait a genoux devant lui.

« Sina ... »

Sa voix était rauque et il ne put finir sa phrase, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Enfin si mais il avait peur de raconter n'importe quoi ou de dire des choses trop crues pour la jeune femme. Celle – ci vint embrasser son ventre, pétrissant ses cuisses à travers son pantalon. Daryl avait l'impression que tout son sang bouillait dans ses veines, une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son dos nu. Ses muscles se contractaient au passage de la langue de Sina, et son bas ventre lui faisait mal.

« Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Gronda – t – il entre ses dents serrées.

-Que tu me supplie. S'amusa Sina. »

Elle ne lui laissa pourtant pas le temps de parler, que ce soit pour râler ou autre chose, elle fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et il glissa sur ses hanches dévoilant son intimité moulée dans un boxer noir. Sina vint appuyer ses lèvres contre son aine qui formait un arc alléchant, ses mains allèrent se caler naturellement dans ses reins, frôlant ses fesses par moment. Daryl se pensait sur le point d'exploser tant il avait chaud, il étouffait dans son dernier vêtement et il ne pouvait regarder Sina. La voir ainsi a genoux devant lui était étourdissant et tout simplement un appel a la luxure qu'il avait peur de saisir.

Il avait peur de lui faire mal, d'être trop brutal, de la casser elle si fragile comparée à lui. Il oublia cette peur instantanément quand la bouche de Sina vint effleurer sa virilité à travers le tissu qui la couvrait encore. Elle répéta ses baisers appuyés plusieurs fois, faisant souffler Daryl de plus en plus fort. Il agrippait ses cheveux comme un dernier ancrage dans le monde réel. Puis quand la main de Sina vint joindre la bouche il lâcha prise à tout ce qui le raccrochait à la réalité.

Il vint attraper ses épaules avec plus de douceur qu'il s'en pensait capable et les pressa pour inciter Sina à revenir vers lui, il avait besoin de l'embrasser. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Encore une fois le contact de sa bouche lui semblait vital.

_Viscéral._

Sina obéit et frissonna en sentant la tendresse palpable qu'il mettait dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de caresser les cicatrices de ses bras, dans le mouvement lent qu'il fit pour remonter ses mains jusqu'à son visage qu'il prit en coupe. Pendant deux longues secondes ils se fixèrent, Sina ayant poser ses mains sur celles de Daryl. Ils ne surent pas bien ce qu'il se passa mais Daryl ressenti un arc puissant dans son ventre, quelque chose qui le fit trembler entièrement et il sentit que Sina s'abandonnait totalement a lui. Comme ça sans un mot, lui faisant entièrement confiance.

Il se baissa un peu, ses lèvres frôlant celles de la jeune femme, ses dents mordant légèrement dans la pulpe de sa bouche. Elle n'attendait qu'un énième baiser, une tendresse échangée, comme une promesse.

« J'ai envie d'toi. Murmura – t – il tout contre ses lèvres. »

Sina ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, elle avança son visage et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Cette fois leur échange se fit moins brut, moins violent. Daryl avait l'impression de concentrer toute la douceur dont il était capable dans ses lèvres. Puis le baiser tourna court et la passion reprit ses droits quand Sina vint accrocher sa cuisse sur la hanche du chasseur, dans une position plus que torride.

_Incandescente_.

Daryl souleva Sina sur ses hanches sans ménagement alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser. La jeune femme ondula contre son bassin, lui faisant souffrir le martyr tant son membre tendu lui faisait mal. Il se déplaça un peu et cogna son amante contre un machine, elle gémit dans sa bouche en le faisant frémir de plaisir. Les seins de la jeune femme étaient collés a son torse en sueur et il avait l'impression de sentir le cœur de Sina battre dans sa poitrine a lui.

Elle lui griffa le dos pour se venger de sa brutalité ce qui lui fit avoir un sourire en coin, pas si fragile que ça au final. Ses mains passées sous ses fesses pétrissaient sa peau à travers le jean et plus les minutes avançaient, plus les coups de bassin que donnaient Sina étaient appuyés. Et l'envie de Daryl ne faisait qu'enfler.

« Je me trouve encore trop habillée. Souffla – t – elle contre son cou avant de lui mordre l'oreille.

-Si y'a qu'ça pour te satisfaire. »

Sina eut un rire étouffé alors qu'il la déplaçait jusqu'à la table qui grinça sous le poids mais qui tint bon. Il déboutonna son jean sans ménagement et le fit glisser de long de ses jambes galbées. Sina se laissa faire en souriant, il ôta ensuite le dernier vêtement de la jeune femme, sa bouche remontant le long de sa cuisse, soufflant contre son ventre, mordant l'un de ses seins avant de reprendre sa bouche. La passion le dévorait, littéralement. Elle brûlait son ventre et sa raison et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

« T'attends quoi ? »

Sina haletait elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle le voulait sur elle, en elle, immédiatement. Elle avait besoin de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses muscles sur les siens, de ses mains fortes dans son dos. Et surtout elle ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, elle voulais garder cette sensation de puissance, de réconfort qu'il lui offrait quand il la tenait ainsi contre lui. Elle voulait pouvoir ressentir ça pour toujours.

Daryl se colla soudainement à elle, leurs peaux se caressant avec lenteur. Sina ondula son bassin contre celui de Daryl, se rendant compte qu'il avait quitter lui aussi son dernier vêtement. Une bouffée de chaleur lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, la pellicule de sueur sur leur épiderme faisais raidir leurs muscles. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, enfiévré, voilés. Les lèvres rouges se cherchant, une main s'entrelaçant à l'autre.

Le visage défait, couvert de sueur et brillant de Sina avait quelque chose d'affreusement bandant pour Daryl. Se dire que c'était lui qui la mettait dans un état pareil faisait gonfler son envie contre le ventre de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils savaient tout de dire par les yeux, cette promesse tacite de ne pas perdre cette histoire étrange et grisante qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Leurs bassins se décollèrent légèrement et alors que Daryl la pénétrait jusqu'à la garde, Sina ploya en arrière dans un long gémissement, une de ses mains serrées a celle du chasseur, l'autre se soutenant à son dos, laissant des marques de griffures. Ils restèrent sans souffle une longue seconde, chacun se rendant compte de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Puis la fièvre au corps, la chaleur presque insupportable dans son ventre, Sina ondula contre son amant qui bougea enfin.

Daryl aplatit Sina contre la table, le froid du fer contrastant avec la chaleur de son torse, la bouche dans son cou, une main sur sa hanche il approfondit ses vas et viens, augmentant la cadence au fil des minutes. Sina ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements qui tombaient directement dans l'oreille de Daryl, le galvanisant, faisant enfler son membre si c'était possible. Il embrassait frénétiquement toute la jugulaire de la jeune femme, cherchant son souffle dans sa bouche.

Et quand elle arrivait à articuler quelque chose, sa voix déraillait et prononçait son prénom. Son ventre était parcouru d'arcs électriques de plus en plus violent a mesure que l'orgasme approchait. Il délaissa la hanche de Sina, qui avait croisé ses jambes sur ses reins pour mieux le sentir contre elle, en elle.

Les doigts rugueux de Daryl vinrent caresser son ventre, puis se fraya un chemin encore plus bas, arrachant un cri cassé à Sina qui se cambra contre lui. Elle n'arrivait pas a lâcher la main du chasseur, c'était son dernier lien avec la réalité. Mais le lien lâcha malgré sa main toujours dans la sienne quand elle fut surprise par l'orgasme qui ravagea tout son corps en la submergeant. Sina laissa sortir un cri plus fort que les autres en se contractant.

Les jambes et le ventre de la jeune femme se serrèrent si fort sur Daryl qu'il ne pu que la suivre dans l'orgasme, lui livrant un gémissement rauque au creux de l'oreille. Lentement, pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles et leurs esprits, Sina remonta ses mains le long des bras de Daryl, appréciant sa peau tendue avant de laisser ses mains dans son cou.

Il se laissa faire, appréciant cette marque de tendresse extrême qu'elle lui offrait. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il avait envie qu'elle lui témoigne cette affection. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait envie de garder quelqu'un près de lui, de lui rendre cette douceur qu'elle lui demandait. De lui rendre même au centuple.

Il redressa la tête et encore une fois tout passa par leur regard, il n'eut aucune parole échangée. Seulement un sourire et un baiser pour sceller cette promesse qu'ils se faisaient.

* * *

L'hiver était a leur porte, ils se dépêchaient tous de couvrir les pieds de tomates et de ramasser les quelques choux qu'il restait encore. L'été était passé à une vitesse incroyable pour les survivants qui se sentaient à présent vraiment chez eux dans la prison. Ils étaient retournés faire des provisions dans le grand supermarché de la ville que Sina leur avait indiqué. Et avec les récoltes qu'ils avaient fait ils étaient parés pour passer l'hiver sans devoir sortir.

Ils avaient même pris la peine de rassembler une quantité incroyable de bois afin de pouvoir se chauffer quand les températures deviendraient trop fraîches. Maggie était appuyé sur sa pelle quand elle remarqua Orion et Faune qui courraient entre les jambes de Beth avant d'aller jouer un peu plus loin. Les deux chatons avaient bien grandis, ils venaient à présent dehors avec eux. Ils profitaient eux aussi des derniers soleils avant le froid.

Maggie suivit leur cheminement avec amusement et elle les vit grimper sur le camion renversé qu'ils avaient déplacés devant la grille d'entrée principale. Quand un groupe d'une vingtaine de rôdeurs était passé près de la prison il y avait trois semaines de cela ils avaient décidé de renforcer la porte ainsi que la plupart des grillages.

Les chats grimpèrent pour retrouver Sina et Daryl postés en haut du camion, surplombant la foret devant eux afin de les prévenir en cas de danger imminent. Maggie délaissa les chats et posa son attention sur les deux chasseurs. Daryl portait son arbalète dans les mains, patrouillant le long du car pendant que Sina était assise dans un siège de camping, son arc sur les genoux. Elle devait être entrain de lire un des livres qu'ils avaient pris au supermarché.

Quelques chose avaient changé entre eux depuis leur expédition dans le bunker. Tout les survivants savaient bien que les deux chasseurs avait évolué dans leur relation, qu'ils vivaient quelque chose de profond, un amour qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Maggie et les autres survivants respectaient leurs mutisme concernant ce qu'ils vivaient. S'ils étaient bien ainsi pourquoi les forcer à exposer leur relation?

Pourtant ils laissaient paraître des marques d'affections très discrète mais jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait fait remarquer et tout le monde s'en portait bien. Maggie adorait les voir ainsi proches naturellement, se lançant des piques avec un sourire entendu. Les voir s'éloigner tout deux sans qu'ils ne donnent de raison et sans qu'on leur demande de se justifier.

Daryl vint s'accroupir près de Sina qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il dut lui dire une vacherie puisqu'elle lui assena un coup de livre sur le crane. Daryl râla, évidemment et lui donna un coup léger d'arbalète dans le coude, Sina agrippa son poignet au vol comme pour le menacer de le lui briser. Elle lui sortit une insulte qui le fit sourire. Puis il se fixèrent sans rien se dire, seulement ce sourire étrange qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. La main de Sina toujours agrippée au poignet de Daryl.

Puis il se redressa et Sina desserra sa poigne. Et leurs mains s'effleurèrent plus longtemps qu'elles ne l'auraient dues. Sina continua a fixer le dos de Daryl un court instant, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

La promesse qu'ils c'étaient faites comme inscrite dessus.

* * *

_Voila, voila j'ai essayer de pas faire une faim trop guimauve, j'aime bien quand ça se finit pas trop mal. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, c'est une première histoire sur TWD et je comprendrais parfaitement qu'il y ait pas mal d'incohérences surtout au niveau des caractères de chacun je n'arrive pas encore a tous bien les appréhender._

_A bientôt, Pims !_


End file.
